


don't you know (i want you so bad)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I have No Excuse, LMAO, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: Her phone almost hits the pavement, but thankfully, Emma manages to juggle it, glad that her headphones caught in the front of her flannel.She doesn’t know why she’s blushing so hard. This happens all the time. Ever since they started living on their own, ever since they both got over the fear of being too needy in more ways than one, there’s almost constant communication, ranging from one of them texting that they’d like a hug to—Other things, too.(Or, the one where Emma is out and Alyssa calls.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	don't you know (i want you so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i legitimately have no excuse for this. i was originally going to post this on sunday and call it sinday, but then i forgot, so... happy smutty tuesday! lmao. 
> 
> hope y'all like it. 
> 
> (title from don't you know by jaymes young.)

Emma always picks up when Alyssa calls. It's habit, and she has a separate ringtone for her, so she doesn't think much of it when she clicks the green answer button.

What she doesn't expect is to hear her name whined into her headphones that she has plugged into her cell as she turns toward the checkout line in the market.

_“Emma—“_

A shock runs through her. She chokes on her breath.

"'Lys?" she whispers, heart stuttering in her chest.

"Hi baby," Alyssa gasps, a moan strangling in her throat. "Are you still at the market?"

Emma nods before remembering that her girlfriend can’t see her. “Yeah. I’m going through the bread aisle right now.” She flushes, grip tightening on the cart handle. “What—” she swallows hard— “What are you doing?” 

“Thinking of you,” Alyssa laughs breathlessly. “Woke up by myself.”

“You’re the one who wanted pancakes last night,” Emma reminds, getting in the self check-out line. Redness rushes down her neck as she suddenly recognizes the sound of a vibrator. _“Babe, fuck.”_ She doesn’t mean to say it aloud, but it’s all so much, listening to Alyssa get herself off, being so fully in public— 

“I’m trying,” Alyssa replies, rough and breathy. “My main problem is exactly that.” She whimpers, undoubtedly pressing the toy closer as she complains: “I just can’t get there without you. I’ve been trying, but I just _can’t.”_

Emma runs a hand through her hair, trying to ignore the heat on the back of her neck. “I’m still in the market, love,” she tries to say, but her voice is tight, arousal pounding through her as her girlfriend lets out another frustrated groan. 

“I know,” Alyssa whines. “But I want you to come home. I want you to touch me.” 

_“Shit,”_ Emma mumbles as she drops her wallet when she tries to grab her credit card. “Okay. Okay, baby. I’m on my way. Let me just pay.”

“Okay.” The woman’s voice is quieter, lazier, now. “I’m gonna hang up. Maybe try again by myself. Bye, baby.” 

Emma barely registers the line clicking dead as she squeezes her eyes shut, brain immediately snapping to thoughts of Alyssa tangled up in their bedsheets, head tipped back as she tries for release once more. She imagines the concentration on pretty features, the look she always gets when Emma is teasing her, when she’s so close that her lips are parted and her hips are jerking without rhythm. She imagines Alyssa with a hand between her thighs, frantically moving the vibrator closer to her clit, clicking up the setting, whining in frustration as her orgasm refuses to— 

_Fuck._

_Holy shit._

Emma opens her eyes, suddenly made aware that her receipt is printed and she’s been standing in front of the checkout for at least two minutes by now. She looks around, but it’s pretty early so nobody is really waiting in line, thankfully. 

Her heart pounds in her chest as she tries to catch her breath. Alyssa is still at the forefront of her mind, but she attempts to keep her imagination from growing any more wild as she pushes her cart out the door and toward the car. 

Emma knows she’s a goner when her phone buzzes. 

_Tried again. Didn’t work :(_

Emma goes to type an apology, but then, another message comes through. 

_Come home. Fuck me._

Her phone almost hits the pavement at that, but thankfully, Emma manages to juggle it, glad that her headphones caught in the front of her flannel. 

She doesn’t know why she’s blushing so hard. This happens all the time. Ever since they started living on their own, ever since they both got over the fear of being too needy in more ways than one, there’s almost constant communication, ranging from one of them texting that they’d like a hug to— 

_I just wanna come. Please, Emma._

Emma chokes on her breath. 

Alyssa’s never been so explicit like this. 

She herself has tried her hand at more risqué messages, which, Emma can proudly say, always manage to bring her girlfriend home a little quicker, but this— 

_Please._

This is— 

Emma doesn’t think she’s ever been more turned on in her life. 

She can’t reply. If she replies, Alyssa will say something back, and she really should just drive home before she gets any more distracted. 

Quickly, Emma unloads the cart, shoving her phone into her pocket for safe keeping, breathless the whole time. 

She doesn’t know what she’ll do when she gets home. She can barely remember how to get there, her mind so foggy with thoughts of Alyssa in every position, sated and content. 

Emma feels slightly guilty about it, but then she remembers the time where she’d talked to her girlfriend about it, how the woman admitted she liked it when Emma thinks about her, that it even makes her— 

Emma shakes her head. 

She needs to drive home first. 

*** 

By the time Emma has gotten home and dropped the groceries in the kitchen, she’s surprised she hasn’t vibrated out of her skin. 

She’s pretty proud of her self control and composure, overall, honestly. 

That is, until she enters the bedroom and she suddenly forgets how to think altogether. 

Alyssa is only in Emma’s favorite hoodie.

Nothing else. 

Her hand is still moving lazily between her thighs, and the soft smirk that rises on her face as she lolls her head to the side to look at her girlfriend— who’s stock still in the doorway, doing her best to pick up her jaw off the floor— is enough to bring Emma to her knees. 

“Hi,” Alyssa breathes, hair wildly fanned out against her pillow. “You didn’t answer my texts.” She pouts slightly. 

“I had to focus on driving home,” Emma manages to say, shrugging off her jacket and taking a step forward. “Do you know you can be rather distracting?” 

Alyssa’s lips twitch. “So I’ve been told.” 

Emma rolls her eyes, closing the remaining distance as she undoes the button on her jeans, too, watching in amusement as Alyssa’s gaze moves over her hungrily. 

Emma takes her time, pulling each leg free, slow and deliberate before she changes tactics, undoing the cuff buttons of her flannel and rolling up her sleeves. 

She sends a smug look Alyssa’s way, smiling when her girlfriend immediately can’t take it anymore. 

“Come here?” Alyssa asks quietly, eyes dark. 

Emma attempts to ignore the way her stomach turns over at that. 

Still, she nods and obeys, kneeling on the bed, barely occupying the space left by where Alyssa has her legs spread. 

Her brain short circuits when Alyssa sits up for a moment to pull her hoodie over her head, giving her a good view of quivering abs, of the wetness that’s painted over her inner thighs, the way she’s so clearly ready for _more._

Alyssa’s hand returns to just barely teasing herself, index finger moving over the crease of her thigh, up over the line of her hip and back. It seems she’s given up on the thought of getting off altogether, and Emma— 

Well, Emma can’t have that. 

Especially not since Alyssa had requested her help not an hour ago. 

Carefully, she presses forward into her girlfriend’s space, trailing her hands up Alyssa’s legs and then along her sides as she goes. She smiles when she hears the woman’s breath hitch. 

Emma doesn’t stop moving until she has a hand rested comfortably on Alyssa’s hip and the other is supporting her beside the pillows. 

“Hi,” she says quietly, grinning. 

Alyssa’s gaze is dark and needy, her voice still a little tight as she answers: “Hi.” 

Emma’s chest grows heavier at that, breath leaving her, and before she knows it, she’s leaning down for a kiss. 

Alyssa reciprocates eagerly, hips rising against Emma’s already, a quiet whimper falling from her lips when Emma presses her tongue into the kiss, licks into her mouth until she’s trembling and a fresh wave of arousal burns hot in her gut. 

_“Please,”_ she mumbles, soft and pretty.

Heat rushes through Emma. She loves hearing Alyssa beg. 

Maybe too much, because of what she does next. 

“Please what?” she taunts, pulling back from the kiss as she moves the hand that was holding Alyssa’s hip over her abs, tracing them teasingly before she wanders lower, walking her fingers up the inside of her thigh, over the crease of her leg— 

“Please,” Alyssa whispers again. _“Please. I just want—“_

A gasp tears from her throat when Emma leans down and kisses over the swell of her left breast, inches down until she can take a hard peak into her mouth. 

“Is this where you want me?” Emma says around sucking it into her mouth, flicking her tongue. 

Alyssa’s hands snap into her hair. _“Emma—“_

“Or maybe here?” She rises up slightly so she can suck a mark below her girlfriend’s collarbone. “Or here?” She kisses her neck softly. 

There’s a smugness about every bit of her as she continues to touch over spots where Alyssa is particularly sensitive, her free hand ghosting over the spot just above Alyssa’s right hip bone. 

“Tell me where, ‘Lys,” Emma murmurs. “Tell me where and I’ll—“

 _“Inside,”_ Alyssa finally breathes. _“I want you inside me.”_ She blushes, clearly more than a little embarrassed, but she continues, enough confidence in her system from the way Emma is looking at her, eyes dark and filled with arousal. It makes the words rush from her mouth quicker and needier than she would have liked, but she can’t help it as she begs: _“Please? I want you to finger me until I come. Please. Please, Em. Please—“_

“Okay. Okay,” Emma assures, smiling. She kisses Alyssa’s cheek. “Okay—“ 

_“Please,”_ Alyssa whines again. She’ll say it as many times as Emma wants to hear, will say it until she gets what she’s been craving for the last hour, until—

A finger enters her carefully, and all coherent thought leaves her head. 

“God, you’re so wet,” Emma breathes, slightly in awe. She teases gently, opening her up. “You feel so good.” 

Alyssa blushes at that, wholly aware that those words always get her going even more. She presses her hips forward, a little embarrassed by how close she already is, but she can’t help it. 

When Emma adds a second finger, Alyssa loses her breath completely. 

_“Fuck,”_ she mumbles, a moan falling from her lips when Emma starts to pump her wrist in earnest, pressing her hips behind each thrust. _“Fuck, Emma.”_

“How does that feel?” Emma asks quietly, breath hot against her ear. “Good?” 

Alyssa nods frantically. “Feels good. Feels really good—“ 

Emma curls her fingers back smoothly. 

Alyssa sees stars. 

_“Oh,”_ she gasps, heart pounding heavy and quick in her chest. 

“What?” Emma asks, kissing the spot just below her ear. 

“Do that again,” Alyssa breathes. She presses her hips forward. 

“That?” Emma‘s voice is curious as she repeats the motion, more confident this time. 

Alyssa groans. _“Yes.”_

Her head tips back against the pillows as Emma adds a third finger, and the stretch is enough to make Alyssa almost feel like she’s floating out of herself. 

Emma swipes over her front wall again, digging her palm into her clit at the same time, pleased with herself as Alyssa tightens around her fingers on every move. 

“I’m close,” her girlfriend whispers. “ _God, please._ More?” 

Emma shivers at the plea, at making Alyssa take the Lord’s name in vain. She nods quickly, swallowing hard and moving faster, rougher, even as her wrist starts to cramp. 

She does her best to curl her fingers on every thrust, and she knows Alyssa can feel it. 

When her eyes roll back into her head on a particularly good touch, Emma can do nothing but watch in awe, observing the ripple of Alyssa’s abs, the perfect flush of her skin, the gentle sheen of sweat that makes her almost glow. 

In this moment, Emma wants nothing more than for Alyssa to feel good, wants nothing more than for Alyssa to fall apart against her. 

Alyssa can barely catch a breath as she feels Emma impossibly pick up her pace, and there’s a tightening in her gut beyond anything she’s felt before. Perfect heat is already rushing to all her ends and beginnings, and she barely manages to breathe, absently forcing Emma’s mouth closer against her neck with one hand, the other fisting in the sheets. 

“Baby—“ Alyssa starts in warning, but she can’t even get a word out as Emma presses her fingers deep and holds still for barely a moment, taking satisfaction in the way her girlfriend trembles. 

“Yes?” Emma asks smugly, driving her hips forward. 

Alyssa’s eyes shoot open. There’s a simultaneous heaviness and lightness in her chest as she quivers under Emma’s touch, overwhelmed by the care, by how good she feels, by how _hard_ she’s being fucked, by the breath stuttering against her neck. 

Experimentally, Emma swivels her wrist, burying herself to the very knuckle, circling, teasing, pressing, waiting— 

Alyssa whimpers. It’s all so much— 

_“I’m gonna come,”_ she gasps suddenly, a strangled whine leaving her when Emma nips softly at her pulse point while she circles her palm over her clit at the same time, pulling her wrist back for a moment before she pumps back inside even rougher, grinning when Alyssa pants in her ear. _“Oh my God. I’m gonna come.”_ Alyssa chokes on her breath, a moan tearing from the back of her throat as her head tips back further against the pillows. _“Fuck. I—“_

Alyssa’s vision whites out as she shatters, eyes squeezed shut as a cry falls from her lips. Tension burns in her gut, and fire runs through her. Her vision is tunneling, and the smallest bit of her remembers to let go of Emma’s hair as not to hurt her, grabbing at the headboard as a substitute while she rides her orgasm out against her girlfriend’s hand. 

Warmth spreads everywhere, and Alyssa is powerless to do anything but jerk her hips, but press herself closer. Euphoria impedes every one of her senses, and she tries to catch her breath. She’s content, ready to flip over and take her turn to be on top as soon as she can figure out how to get her legs to work— 

Her eyes shoot open when Emma’s hand picks up speed once more, moving with a renewed purpose. Her fingers are finding the exact spot that makes Alyssa lose her mind, a spot she didn’t even know existed, a spot that makes every bit of her being quiver. She moans suddenly, the stimulation walking that perfect line between too much and not enough. 

Emma marks her neck again, and the pleasure is so intense that it makes Alyssa tighten the hold her legs have around her girlfriend’s middle, enough to make her dig her heels into her back further. 

“Good girl,” Emma whispers as she circles her hand rougher. She curls her fingers repeatedly, keeping her wrist confidently still, buried to the very knuckle, as Alyssa tightens around her, rides her hand on instinct. 

_“Fuck!“_ She cries out, hips jerking, jackknifing up, so rough, so clearly out of time. _“Jesus Christ. Emma—“_

Every thought, every breath is filled with love, with Emma, as she falls apart once more.

There’s rough, perfect pressure over her clit, and Emma doesn’t stop rubbing back and forth until more wetness drips onto the sheets, until Alyssa is coming hard, _messy,_ in a way that she never has before, in a way that makes Emma groan against her neck, sends heat through her as she helps Alyssa through it, as she listens to her moan and whine, spies her fingers twitching where they’re grasping the headboard. 

It’s all so much, almost too much for Emma to even comprehend as Alyssa lies spent beneath her and they stay pressed together for a moment. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Emma finally breathes. “Like, _fuck._ God, you’re so hot.” 

Alyssa shivers beneath her at the compliment. “I’ve never—“ she looks away— “I’ve never come that hard before. Or… or done _that.”_

She shifts her thighs beneath Emma as if that fills in the blank. She seems a little embarrassed, but Emma hushes her self consciousness before it can take over. 

“I know you haven’t, but let me tell you that it really…” Emma doesn’t even know how to describe it, settling for: “It was _wow.”_

She laughs quietly, unsure what much else she can say aside from a string of curses or going as far as telling Alyssa that she almost came just from watching her fall apart. 

She doesn’t say any of that, though, especially not when she sees Alyssa blush, clearly already pleased enough with her girlfriend’s reaction. 

“Ugh, now we have to do laundry, though,” Alyssa complains, pouting adorably. 

“Hey,” Emma chuckles. “Don’t worry about the sheets. We can do them in a bit.” 

“A bit?” Alyssa asks, voice a little distant and sleepy. 

“Well I was going to run you a bath,” Emma tells her affectionately. “You could use it. And I thought I could throw them in the wash while you lie there and inevitably fall asleep like always.” 

Alyssa groans. “That happened one time!” 

“It’s happened more than once, love,” Emma teases, kissing the side of her head. “Now, let’s get up, okay?” 

“But what about you?” Alyssa says softly. “I feel bad! I just had the best orgasm of my life, and I didn’t even get you off—“ 

“I’ll come join you in the bath, okay?” Emma murmurs. “You can do whatever you’d like, then, alright?” 

Alyssa nods, but her eyes are drooping as Emma sits up, Alyssa’s face still tucked into her shoulder and her legs around her waist. 

“Look at you! You’re already falling asleep,” Emma laughs, affection in every touch as she maneuvers them so she can carry Alyssa in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Am not,” Alyssa mumbles as Emma crosses the threshold and places the woman on the counter, rolling her eyes when her girlfriend refuses to let her go. 

“Are too,” Emma whispers, rubbing gently along her spine in the way that relaxes her. “But it’s okay. I don’t mind.” 

Alyssa snuggles against her. “I love you.” 

Emma hugs her back. 

“I love you too, ‘Lys.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! so. what did you think? i know that some people are shy about interacting with explicit stuff, but if you'd like i always like to hear from y'all through the comments/kudos section. 
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell if you wanna chat some more! my askbox is always open for whatever you've got on your mind. 
> 
> be safe x


End file.
